


A Vist From a "Friend"

by Hibonu



Series: Simple Blood [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, Myra is a boss bitch, Narcissistic, No Smut, Ruben is horny 24/7, Ruben loves his face too much, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: A month or two after their first meet, Ruben visits the officer to return his gun..





	A Vist From a "Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling/grammar errors. Uploaded for someone which wanted more to previous story.

"Daddy, daddy daddy!" Lily barks shoving Sebastian's shoulder. "Daddy! Someone's at the door!"

"Don't open it." Sebastian grumbles half asleep. Lily pouts and jumps onto the bed to wake Myra up. 

"Mommy! Mooooom! Someone's at the door!" She shakes Myra now. Sebastian groans and sits up.

"I got it Myra," Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed and pushes for a moment before pushing himself forward with a groan. Lily hops off and hurries down the stairs awaiting for her father.  
Sebastian toes on his slippers and follows behind, rubbing at his aching neck. When Sebastian finally reaches the door Lily steps aside. He opens it with an angry expression. 

"Yeah?" Sebastian grunts. His angry expression changes to a surprised when he notices Ruben. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did I wake you up? Sorry princess." Ruben sneers. 

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm not going repeat myself a third time."

"Daddy who is that?" Lily chirps.

"No one." Sebastian turns around briefly. "Go with your mom." Lily frowns but knows to listen due to his tone of voice. He waits for Lily to head back up the stairs then he steps outside.

"How did you find my house?" Sebastian clenches his fists. 

"Easy tiger, I'm just here to return your gun." Ruben lifts a brow. "I'm going to pull it out now, so don't be alarmed." Ruben slides out a gun from his back and hands it to the older man who inspects it and notices the safety is on. He grabs it quickly then turns away to head inside, until he's grabbed by the arm.

"Hey." 

"You know I can't get you out of my mind.. and that's rare. I've been driving pretty reckless this past month hoping you'd be the one to pull me over." 

Sebastian's face goes neutrals and he turns around slamming the door on the younger man. Suddenly Ruben is knocking again. Sebastian groans and angrily opens the door. 

"What?!" He barks. 

"Lets fuck," Ruben grins. Sebastian slams the door again and heads back up the stairs ignoring the knocking. 

"Who is that?" Myra calls out.

"Nobody important." Sebastian responds halfway up. He watches Lily appear at the door and she awaits for her father. As soon as he enters the bed room he can see Myra peeking out of the window. 

"He's not selling anything is he?" She asks. "He seems persistent. Annoying." 

"I know." Sebastian takes a seat on the ledge of the bed and grunts when Lily jumps on his back. "Ow.. easy sweetie." Ruben continues to knock away at the door.

"I'm going to go handle him, I'll be right back." Myra grumbles heading towards the door. Sebastian watches and quickly jolts forward. 

"I got it." He chimes.

"If you do then why is he still at the door?" Myra glares at Sebastian. "I've got this."

"Ooooh, daddy's in trouble.." Lily laughs. Sebastian glances at the floor nervously as Myra heads down the stairs. Minutes go by until Myra calls for Sebastian.

"Alright Lily, get off sweetie." Sebastian says nervously. Lily listens, hoping back onto the bed. "I'll be right back." He hurries back down the stairs and towards the door to where Myra is. Ruben waves hello to Sebastian with a grin, eyeing him up and down. 

"Says he knows you.. I don't remember this guy." Myra raises a brow. 

"I..." Sebastian begins. 

"He's helping me out with a case... my father was murdered." Ruben lies with a frown. Myra's eyes go wide and she quickly apologizes. 

"Let me have a word with him inside.." Sebastian grumbles. Ruben sneers as he follows the older man into a room. He watches as Sebastian shuts the door then changes his expression.

"Look. You said you'd drop my gun off, I'm not dealing with you anymore. Got it?" Sebastian tries his best to keep his temper in his household.

"See, that's the problem. I don't really want to leave you alone." Ruben admits. He lifts the older man's hand and sucks at a finger. Sebastian pulls away quickly and takes a step back.

"Hey!" He barks.

"Is everything alright?" Myra calls from outside the room.

"Er... yes. We're fine..." Sebastian lies, in reality he wants to knock this bastard out cold. "Get out of here."

"I've been thinking about you a lot you know." Ruben begins. "I kept driving recklessly but it was always another officer pulling me over."

"Quit breaking the law." 

"Let me suck your cock." Ruben grumbles out of nowhere. Sebastian crinkles his brow in disgust and takes a step back. 

"Get the fuck out of here before I hurt you," Sebastian warns. Ruben frowns and shifts closer.

"I don't think you understand your situation here, pull out your cock." Ruben crinkles his brow.

"You're in my home, you're trespassing. Get the hell out of here before I shoot you." Sebastian reaches for his gun. 

"Alright. You're playing hard to get, I get that... wife and kid and all.." Ruben scratches his head, eyeing the older man through lidded eyes. "But I think you'd pull those pants down if I tell that wife of yours you sucked my cock."  
Ruben whispers into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian flares his nostrils and grabs Ruben by the collar. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Take your fucking pants off." Ruben narrows his eye. "You can threaten me all you want, I'm still going to get what I came here for." 

"And what's that?" 

"You." Ruben goes in for a kiss but is rejected when Sebastian places his palm over his mouth. 

"Seriously, get lost.." Sebastian warns.

Ruben takes a step back and rubs at his head. "I know you'd like it, I doubt that wife of yours lets you hit it after she had that kid." 

"The only thing I'll be hitting is your face if you don't get out of my house." Sebastian growls. He lifts a fist to which Ruben hesitates.

"Not the face come on.." Ruben whines. "Anything but the face."

"Then get out of here," Sebastian warns raising his fist again. As stubborn as Ruben is, he backs down and stares at the older man dejected. 

"Think about it at least," Ruben eyes the older man. "Everyone needs to let off some steam.. if you do, don't hesitate to find me." 

"Trust me, this is the last time we'll see each other." Sebastian turns around and opens the door. "Thank you for stopping by, I'll be sure to help you out the best I can." Sebastian says loud enough for both Myra and Lily to hear. 

Ruben gives a shit eating grin and heads towards the door but pauses and grabs hold of Sebastian's face, running a thumb over his lip. "You be a good boy." Ruben crinkles his nose then releases Sebastian face with a violent jerk. 

Sebastian follows behind to show him out but he already knows where to go. He opens the front door then the screen door and steps outside. "Think about i-" and then Sebastian is slamming the door on him and locking it. 

"That was a bit rude no?" Myra raises a brow.  
"You've never shut the door on anyone before."

"My hand slipped.. what's done is done." Sebastian walks towards the two girls and takes a seat between them. 

"You seem uncomfortable," Myra mumbles glancing from her phone. 

"I'm fine." Sebastian exhales. 

"Whatever you say."


End file.
